gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey(known as Mario & Luigi RPG 3 DX in Japan) is a game for the Nintendo 3DS, released on the 21st of June, 2019. It was announced in a Nintendo Direct on March 8, 2018. The game is an enhanced remake of the 2009 Nintendo DS game Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Much like its previous remake this one features another story, but this time with Bowser Junior. As he and the Koopalings recruit a bunch of minions to take back Bowser's Castle after Fawful and Midbus take it over and turn it into a Theatre. The game is the second remake in the Mario & Luigi series, the fourth game in the series to be released for the Nintendo 3DS, and the seventh game in the series overall. Despite being a Nintendo 3DS game, it is only playable in 2D. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story The remake of Bowser's Inside Story includes updated graphics, soundtrack and controls, looking visually similar to Dream Team, Paper Jam and Bowser's Minions. And like Bowser's Minions, the story stays the same, except some additions and alterations to the gameplay have also been made. Differences from the original *The music is remixed. *The level of an enemy is now displayed next to their name when targeting them. *Cutscenes can be speed up by pressing the R Button. *Like in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, players can choose whether they are right or left handed, altering the position the 3DS needs to be in during Giant Boss battles. *Special Attacks have different names depending on which characters you are playing with. Bros. Attacks for Mario & Luigi and Minion Attacks for Bowser. *Dark Star Soul now uses a Model rather than a Sprite. *Bosses now turn red (or different colors) when low on health, as in Dream Team and Paper Jam. Some bosses now have altered attack patterns or new attacks. *The characters now make sounds whenever they are hit in battle as well as during Special Attacks. *Similarly to Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, saving can now be done at any point on the overworld. *Stuffwell makes a cameo in the freezer in Bowser's Castle. *The "M" and "L" on Mario and Luigi's respective caps are now red and green respectively, instead of both being black. Krazy Koopaz: Home Fighters In the new added story, Bowser Junior is home waiting for his father to return with Princess Peach, but his waiting is put to a hault, when there's a huge bang outside. The castle, is being invaded by Fawful Copters. He looks out and sees that something needs to be done. He grabs his bag of bandannas and jumps on his exercise ball, rolling down the stairs and out of the castle. Gameplay Unlike Minion Quest from Bowser's Minions. Krazy Koopaz ustalizes both the Touch Screen and Top Screen, which uses the 3D Mode and brings out the side-scrolling aspect of Super Paper Mario, however it's more focused on Battles and Overworld exploration, Bowser Junior travels through the locations, his dad has already been to, in order to look for him and recruit some minions. Junior has the ability to flip the location from 2D to 3D using his Magic-Paint Brush in order to draw a circle around him. He even has the ability to swap the location up to the top screen and the map to the bottom screen. This is done for the player to turn on 3D mode and look for any hidden objects in the location. Battles Unlike the previous game, normal battles are very different to the ones from Minion Quest. In this mode, they play out much like a Chess Game. Bowser Junior is set with 20 different types of Bandadas he can use in battle. Enemies can set attacks on the player by doing things like dulling out different attacks that are similar to the Banadadas' attacks that help Junior out. After winning the fight, Bowser Junior can level up and increase his Stats, HP, BP and POW. Boss Battles Boss Battles return to the style of two armies fighting each other, one of the armies is lead by Bowser Junior, while the other is lead by one of Bowser's minions that have been brainwashed. The player can choose which characters to send in, give more power to critical attacks by performing certain actions such as repeatedly pressing a button, pressing a button with the correct timing or aiming correctly at the enemies, and choose one of the actions available to Bowser Junior. At the end of a battle, if any of the opponent's allies had survived, they will join the player's team. There are three types of troopers: Melee (who only fight physically), Ranged (who fight exclusively with projectiles), and Flying (physical fighters who fly). The types follow a rock-paper-scissors triangle of strength and weakness, with Melee units being strong against Ranged units but weak against Flying units, Ranged units being strong against Flying units but weak against Melee units and Flying units being strong against Melee units but weak against Ranged units. Gallery BJJ_Balancing.jpg|'Bowser Junior on his Exercise Ball' BJJ_Battle.jpg|'Krazy Koopaz Boss Battle' BJJ_Bowser_Bowser_Jr.jpg|'Bowser Fighting the Tower of Yikk' M&LRPG3DX_Blorbs.jpg|'Dad Toad after being turned into a Blorb' M&LRPG3DX_Sea_Pipe_Statue_Battle.jpg|'Bowser Sucking Up The Sea Pipe Statue's Blooper' M&LRPG3DX_Bowser_Inhaling.jpg|'Bowser Inhaling Everything in Dimble Wood' M&LRPG3DX_Bowser_Drinking.jpg|'Bowser Drinking Water' M&LRPG3DX_Scutlet_Battle.jpg|'Scutlet Bug Boss Fight' Category:Video games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Bros.